oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakai Miyako
Miyako is a dhampir, on a quest alongside her brother to cure her of her condition. Appearance Miyako often seems older then her age, perhaps due to being a Dhampir interfering with her development. Her eyes are red on black, clearly marking her as an irregular human being. Surprisingly, Miyako is taller than her Older Brother, a trait that often annoys him when pointed out. Personality Before Miyako became a Dhampir 3 years ago. Miyako was known to be very innocent and gentle, however Miyako is now known to by quiet yet aggressive, having to constantly contain an almost insatiable blood lust. From time to time, Miyako loses in to her hunger, and becomes akin to a mindless beast, attacking living things indiscriminately. Relationships Sakai Haru: Haru is her older brother, and the two share a close bond, sharing a goal to cure her condition and fighting together as a duo. Abilities and Powers Dhampir Miyako was converted into a Dhamphir by Helsing V. Alucard and gained strange powers. Miyako was on the verge of death before the conversion, and from a biological standpoint, still is. Her heartbeat is significantly slowed compared to a regular human, beating only once a minute. Miyako gained a deep hunger for blood, especially human blood, but has so far managed to contain this bloodlust. As accord to her Dhampir body, Miyako has gained advanced healing, although by no way comparable to Alucard himself, Miyako’s wounds stitch closed on their own, and she can reattach her limbs by holding them on for a few moments. Miyako can endure a lot more damage then a regular human thanks to her dhamphir physiology, being able to survive having her head cut off. It’s reckoned that the only way to kill her would be to destroy her heart or head. Despite not being a devil fruit eater herself, Miyako has gained a vulnerability so sea water, as touching it burns her, the same is true for sunlight and regular salt. Miyako gained increased physical strength, agility, and instinct, to the point of surpassing her Brother, a trained swordsman. Darkness Similar to Helsing V. Alucard, Miyako has darkness running through her veins in place of blood, and this darkness natural seeks to keep her in piece. However, Miyako’s darkness is far weaker than his, and takes on a unique form as string. Miyako can produce string from her injuries, allowing them to stitch closed, or she can use the string as a makeshift weapon, since she can control it, although it lacks the incredible strength of her muscles, and the amount she can produce is limited, and decreases each time she needs to heal. History Miyako always admired her older siblings, her eldest sister being well mannered, polite and regal, and her older brother being a swordsman in training, who despite his lack of talent never stopped trying. Miyako always wondered about what she should do with her life. One day, when Miyako and her siblings were out in town, a passing noble caught sight of Miyako’s older sister, and decided to take her for his wife. She refused his advances, angering him, but he was persistent, and used his rank to demand to her parents that Miyako’s sister be married off to him. Her parents refused, respecting their daughters will. However, due to this their family Miyako and the rest of the Sakai family, were only a day out to sea when it happened. They encountered A Dangerous Devil Fruit Eater. Miyako was never quite sure what happened, the ship was split in half along with her mother, her father’s head hit the ceiling, she saw her other siblings die various deaths, her older sister shielding Miyako with her own body. The mysterious figure, grasped her by the throat and bit into her, and she lost consciousness. When she awoke, everything was red, she couldn’t remember who she was, and only felt hunger. She attacked the first thing that moved, intending to feast upon it, but was blocked, and brought back to her senses, and her memories returned. Since then, Miyako had to become accustomed to her new condition, and Trivia *Image is Akame from Akame ga kill